Imprint
by erickatie
Summary: After Eclipse Bella has made up her mind between Edward and Jacob, but is it too late?


I sat in my old truck outside the red house that I knew and loved so much. I hadn't been here in months. Not since I left Edward and Jacob standing in front of my house. They needed me to choose and that was something I couldn't do fairly. Not being there with them as a constant reminder to the fact that my heart belonged to them both. Victoria was no longer a threat thanks to Edward that day on the mountain. So I knew I could safely go to Jacksonville to stay with my mom.

It was the hardest thing that I ever did. Leaving them behind. But it made me realize who I really couldn't live without. I must have been sitting here for thirty minutes now and still no movement in the house. Billy must be at Charlie's. Dad said he was spending a lot of time there. And Jacob must still be asleep. I opened the squeaky old truck door and made my way to the front door.

It came open just as I stepped onto the porch. He was just as beautiful as before. His smile dropped when he saw me. Not what I was expecting. He stared at me with complete shock.

"Bella,…"

I smiled tightly. "Hey,…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Not quite what I was expecting." I said, wanting to grab him and pull him close.

He stepped aside and let me walk in. Everything still looked the same. Billy wasn't one for changing anything. I walked over to the couch, placing my hands in my pockets.

"So why are you here?" He asked point blank.

"I wanted to see you." I smiled. "I've missed you." I made my way over to the door where he stood propped against it. I let my fingers trace his abs.

He reached down and took my hand into his. He looked into my eyes. "Bella, I'm not that same guy you walked out on."

My heart stopped. I had waited too long and now he had imprinted. My worse fear was coming true. "Y-you…imprinted."

He lifted his head and grinned. "Silly, I didn't imprint. I just took some advice from an old friend." He dropped my hand and walked over to the fridge to get a coke, he turned and handed it to me. "He told me to learn to love what's good for me."

I knew exactly who told him that. It was the same thing that Charlie had said to me. "Who is the lucky girl?"

The door to Jake's room opened and Leah as beautiful as ever exited wearing just Jakes shirt. She stopped when she saw me.

"Leah… of course." I handed the coke to Jake as I started towards the front door.

"Bells, wait." He said following me to the truck.

"Why, Jake?" I turned to him. "So you can tell me how I screwed up. How I found out too late that it's you I wanted. I mean this is what I wanted. I wanted you to move on and find someone that would love you and not hurt you, but why did it have to be Leah?" I opened the door to my truck. "Goodbye, Jacob."

He didn't say a word as I got into the truck and drove off. I had no idea where I was going or why. I just drove with tears in my eyes. I recognized the road as it lead to Edwards house. I didn't know if they were still there or not. I was hoping that at least Alice was there. I ran up to the door and into the house. It was quiet not so much as a hum. I fell down to my knees and started to cry.

"Bella." His voice was like velvet to my ears.

"Edward," I said rushing over to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Why the tears?" He said pushing my hair from my face.

I felt so weird being there knowing that my heart belonged to Jacob. But Jacob has Leah now. Leah of all people. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach. "Jacob…"

Edward smiled. "Jacob what?"

"He moved on. He has Leah now." I closed my eyes, still seeing her standing there in his shirt.

"Bella, love… Jacob imprinted about a month ago." He told me.

"But he told me that he hadn't. That he had learned to love what's good for him."

Edward smirked. "I don't know why he feels the need to play with you. Maybe he wants to make sure that your not pulling some joke on him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, why do you think you came back for Jacob?" His eyes narrowed. "He went to Jacksonville a month ago and he saw you and Renee sitting on the beach. He said that you hadn't seen him, but that gravity pulled him there. He said that he couldn't see anyone other than you. He imprinted on you. He was about to take wolf form for good. But you kept him from that.

"Then why was Leah in his room, with just his shirt?"

"Because I wanted Leah to get some sleep. I wanted her to rest and she wouldn't listen to me. She wanted to hang with me all day and all night. So I made Jacob make her stay there and sleep."

"You and Leah?"

"She imprinted on me."


End file.
